Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry
Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Gangreen Gang, and a member of Christopher Aonuma's vigilante group. Voices * Haruo Sato (Japanese) * Tom Kenny (English) * Luis Daniel Ramírez (Latin America Spanish) * Xavier Fernández (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Vincent Ropion (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * ??? (German) * Sergio Luzi (Italian) * Marco Maxeira (Portuguese) (Under the name Sanford "Cobra" D. Ingleberry) * Clécio Souto (Brazilian Portuguese) (Under the name Sanford "Sam Snake" D. Ingleberry) * Yú Zhèngshēng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) (Under the name Sanford "Dashe" D. Ingleberry) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Thomas Kirk (Danish) * ??? (Dutch) * Olli Markenros (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * David Menkin (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Janusz Wituch (Polish) (Under the name Sanford "Wężyk" D. Ingleberry) * ??? (Finnish) * ??? (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * Gilad Kletter (Hebrew) * ??? (Arabic) Story Descriptions Snake is a 15 year old, snake-like, green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes with black catlike pupils, black lips, and a forked light green tongue, and wearing a brown Kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. At night, his pajamas are an orange long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons, orange long pajama pants, white socks, and sometimes wears brown slippers. His swimsuit is a pair of orange swimming trunks with thin black lines. Personality Character Relationships Aria Blaze Upon meeting Aria for the first time, Snake slowly fell in love with her in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters